Protective headgear and helmets have wide uses. Some helmets include bright or conspicuous elements designed to make the user more visible to nearby motorists or others. Many existing lighting elements for helmets are small because large lighting elements typically require large amounts of power and space for power sources within helmets and, as a result, reduce the space available for protective materials or undesirably enlarge the helmet.
It would be desirable to have a helmet safety lighting system having higher visibility illuminated by the lighting elements and, in mean time, requiring less power and space for the power sources.